


to be used and to be in love

by thelesserneptune



Series: the filthy birthdays [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles' Birthday, M/M, Oral Sex, honestly idk what else to tag these are the main points the rest is because i like suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesserneptune/pseuds/thelesserneptune
Summary: This is Harry's first birthday as Louis' boyfriend. His incredible, funny, smart, kind, generous, beautiful best friend. Louis is the luckiest man in the world.There is just a little thing missing, and Louis figures out the best occasion to confront Harry about it is for his birthday.Or: Louis doesn't know why his filthy best friend turned into a vanilla boyfriend and thinks of the perfect birthday present to solve that problem.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: the filthy birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	to be used and to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im neptune, and this is for Larryforever28 who gave me amazing ideas for this part (that i hadn't even planned on writing at first)  
> title is a remix of 18 by 1d because I suck at titles, and there are quite a few references to the Kink Therapy fic bc i do not get the chance to talk about it enough (also I almost died like twice on February 1st so I know this is technically late but consider: I'm a piece of shit)
> 
> the kinks are still criminally undiscussed prior to them happening, please do not reproduce any of this at home and actually discuss things with your partner(s) before a scene. This is just to fulfill my very niche fav trope that is 'i love you but our sex is boring please fuck me hard xoxo the love of your life'
> 
> anyway ill let you all enjoy this mess, and happy birthday to Harry and to anyone who may share his birthday or be born in February. you go pal!

The first time had been a real, honest to God accident.

The idiom ‘curiosity killed the cat’ had probably been made exclusively so Louis would hear it approximatively three times a week from age 3 to 29. He was curious, though never with ill-intentions; he just wanted to know everything that was happening around him and didn’t see much problem in it quite honestly. Sometimes, the things he would do to access the information he wanted had been… questionable, to say the least - he was no stranger to snooping, and though in retrospect he wasn’t proud of it, the shame did serve to make him respect people’s boundaries more as an adult.

Harry hadn’t been saved from his snooping either. It was how Louis knew about his first online relationship - that turned out to be a major catfish situation, as one would expect (seriously, as if Selena Gomez’s doppelganger would just decide to date a random 14-year-old boy. It was good that Louis had learned about this before Harry could actually go and meet up with the old creep that was actually talking to him). He discovered plenty of information, some spectacularly useless, some actually interesting, some just plain fun. He knew everyone’s passcode to their phone, where to look for a diary, how to follow someone discreetly, how to eavesdrop unbeknownst to the people around him, who to talk to for gossip, etc.

He might have been a bit of a creep, especially as a tween and early teenager, but that was beside the point.

The _point_ was that this piece of information he had held on tightly and never discussed with anyone had been dumped on his lap totally accidentally, and not because he had actually gone looking for it.

Harry was 15 or 16 by then and dating his first girlfriend, some cute girl from the year above who seemed to really enjoy listening to Harry ramble about fish and sea life and whatever else a future-marine-biologist could find interest in. Louis liked her enough, though he didn’t quite like having his time with Harry cut down.

He had been exactly in that situation, pouting on Harry’s bed as the latter got ready for a movie date - because what else are you supposed to do when you’re 15 and an actual real human, not a Disney character? - and complaining about having to spend the first Saturday of the autumn break bored and alone. Harry, who was nothing if not incredibly patient and tolerant towards Louis’ whiny tendencies, had kissed his forehead and invited him to distract himself with his computer or his guitar or his GameBoy or whatever else he could find in his room that wouldn’t mean making an incredible mess until he came back home - at which point they would have a sleepover. It was interesting that Harry assumed those weren’t already Louis’ plans and that he just liked having Harry’s attention before he went and snogged the life out of Carmen, but he said thank you and then saw Harry out. Anne wasn’t even surprised when instead of leaving with him, Louis trudged back to his room with a kiss on her cheek. Perks of a best friend.

He went through Harry’s book collection and looked under his bed, but with years under his belt, Harry knew full well not to leave anything personal where Louis could find it. Frustrated but not surprised, he decided to finish the entirety of the WarioWorld game as retaliation, but that was only fun so long. Eventually, he gave up and decided to watch one of the movies Harry had downloaded for his last trip with his family.

Really, this was all Harry’s fault, who for some reason thought that the most inconspicuous of places to stack his adult-rated films was in a file called ‘movies for class’. Actually, it was smart, but Louis couldn’t find the other, cool movies he had supposedly downloaded, and decided that maybe watching the Scarlet Letter wasn’t so bad.

He hadn’t actually read the book, but he was almost entirely sure it absolutely did not involve fisting, which was exactly what greeted him when he clicked on the .movi file.

So, it really wasn’t Louis’ fault. It wasn’t his fault that sometimes Harry would introduce them to a new partner, and Louis would look at Harry’s hand and wonder if he had ever put it in Current Boyfriend’s ass. Or how, once, he took Harry’s hairbrush and immediately dropped it on the floor, imagining him fucking the girl that was in the very next room with it, her gagged and helpless, just like in the video once titled ‘Moby Dick’ (which was a little funny and would have made him laugh harder that day if he hadn’t been in a dangerous mix of arousal and utter surprise). Even after Harry had given him hickeys, Louis regularly wondered - generally after jacking off to a video that centered around gagging, fisting, and/or the insertion of objects that weren’t supposed to be used in a sexual manner - if he was truly into all of this, or if seeing Harry’s kinks as a young man had shaped his view of sexuality and what was arousing.

Maybe Harry wasn’t even into that stuff nowadays, maybe it was just a fluke of a horny teenage boy who didn’t get attention outside of his right hand. But Louis never came as hard as when he imagined Harry using his body in incredibly filthy and sinful ways, so whether he had been the start of this kink crusade or not, Louis was in deep by now.

A few other times over the years, Louis had heard things coming from his best friend’s mouth that made him remember vividly just what he seemed to take the most pleasure from. He had also, shamefully enough, tried to look up Harry’s sexts on his phone or find a porn link he had forgotten to delete, and mostly came up empty-handed. The few times he hadn't though, his discoveries had made him blush, unable to meet Harry’s eyes for the next week in fear of picturing what he looked like as he would pound into his hole, stretched in an almost painful manner because three of his fingers would also be in there.

So, not so accidental, but Louis truly didn’t think it was his fault. If Harry wasn’t such a careless teen who downloaded porn onto his laptop (seriously, who _downloads porn_?) none one this would have happened.

And he definitely wouldn’t be deeply insecure, a month into their relationship, because sex with Harry is nothing like it was meant to be.

It’s good, definitely. And even if it wasn’t, Louis didn’t confess his feelings extremely awkwardly and ask his best friend to, maybe, possibly, take the title of boyfriend as well just because he wanted some good sex. He would have dealt with the missionary positions and the gentle touches and the occasional spanks if Harry had been into that. Because he loves him and would accept the most unsatisfying of orgasms if it meant getting to wake up next to his stupid mop of curls.

But Harry _isn’t_ into that. Louis knows it for a fact, can see how sometimes he looks like he just wants to bend him and use him as a simple cocksleeve; how his brows furrow and he loses his train of thoughts when his fingers encompass Louis’ wrists, especially during an argument when he puts just a little pressure; how he lingers just a little more when stumbling upon lingerie while they browse clothing websites, licking his lips and then scrolling past way too fast.

It’s not like the beginning of their relationship had been conventional or vanilla in any way. He thought that the fact he came just from being spanked would make it abundantly clear to Harry that he would thoroughly enjoy being roughened up at least a little.

The good part about starting to date your best friend of over a decade is that there isn’t much that’s left a secret between the two of you and you know each other like no other. The bad part is that Louis has no idea how to ask anything to the boy who knows exactly what he wants and needs ever since they were dumb teenagers, sometimes before Louis himself knows what he wants.

He tried for subtlety at first. Eleanor had given him, as a gag gift for his sweet 27, a matching set of panties and bralette. They had collected dust in the bottom of The Drawer For Miscellaneous Crap, until one day he saw them again while looking for a book.

Attempt one had thus centered around leaving the lingerie in random places, hoping Harry - who had taken to quarantining in Louis’ flat a week into their relationship - would see them and say something. That had failed spectacularly, as if the panties just didn't exist or somehow Harry never saw them: so a few days later, Louis put them on the top of his underwear drawer and went to take a shower.

Giddy, he had waited until he finished showering to call for Harry to go get him some underwear because he had forgotten his. What he really, really wished for was for Harry to burst in the room, calling him out on his bullshit and on the fact he’s just a little tease, and then put him in his place. Against the shower wall, over the sink with his face mushed on the mirror, on the floor, in the bed, didn’t matter much. He had been vibrating with excitement better show with a very prominent boner.

Instead, Harry had brought him normal boxers, staying completely silent and not even whining about Louis not calling so they would have a joined shower, as he usually did - _‘for the planet, you know?’._ Louis had been so ashamed, he had taken a great amount of time in the bathroom, trying to avoid a confrontation with Harry for as long as possible.

He would have probably given up right then and there if it weren’t for the fact that the panties went missing for the rest of the day but reappeared in his drawer the next morning, a few hours after Louis had woken up to the obvious sound of Harry wanking in the bathroom.

So, Harry wasn’t repulsed by these ideas. He was probably quite aroused by them, actually, judging by the way he reacted when Louis had been joking around with Niall over facetime and had let slip ‘I’d fist bump you, but only Harry is allowed to fist me bum now’ (Niall had immediately hung up, and Louis was laughing really hard until he was abruptly turned around and rimmed into oblivion, right on the living room’s carpet. Louis still dreamt about it, the one and only time Harry had rimmed him, driving him mad with pleasure just to never do it again.)

If the problem wasn’t the ideas themselves, it had to be Louis. Because Harry loves Louis - it is painfully obvious in how gentle and caring he is, how he always looks for him first thing in the morning, how he remembers the fact he likes his salad under his ham in his sandwiches. Harry loves Louis so much it’s physically painful sometimes, but Louis never complains because he doesn’t fare much better.

But emotional, romantic love, doesn’t mean sexual interest. And in a month, it’s grown painfully obvious something is lacking on Harry’s side - which is rather unfortunate, because he might just be the hottest man Louis has ever seen and if he isn’t thinking disgustingly sappy thoughts about him, he is definitely horny for him (sometimes both at the same time).

If the incredible lengths Louis will go to get the information he wants should show anything (besides the fact he has stalking issues he probably should work on instead of repressing them until he can pretend they don’t exist) is that he is ambitious and determined. And he cannot give up on the mind-blowing sex he has been horny for since he was 17 just because his brain is telling him he isn’t good enough for his incredible boyfriend. No way. He has to make sure of it beforehand.

That is how Plan D( _om me for your birthday Harry please I know it’s supposed to be a gift to you but come on my ass should be the gift get a grip_ ) is born.

He texts Harry at 5:15 pm, as that is generally the time that he gets on the tube, a simple ‘Safeword is Fingus’ before putting his phone on the bedside table and getting ready.

He can hear it vibrating repeatedly, and when he glances at it, Harry has called once and texted him a series of question marks and ‘Wtf are you talking about?’ in rapid succession. Louis giggles and some twisted part of him hopes his boyfriend is getting worked up right in the tube. That will show him what happens when one frustrates Louis like he has been doing for the last month.

By the time he hears the front door open, all is in place. Louis tries to not let a smile slip onto his face, but can’t help the goosebumps that take over his body. He can hear Harry calling out to him, boots already taken off and clothes slowly being stripped as he walks inside the flat. It makes his anticipation grow, almost wants to call out to him to quicken the process, but there is a script there and he has to respect it. He repeats to himself that this will be so much better if he lets it play out as he stares at the throwaway blanket he put on his bare mattress. If all goes well tonight, he hopes he will actually have to throw it away.

“Lou?” Harry calls out one last time as he finally reaches the bedroom door, pushing it open.

He doesn’t let any sort of surprised gasp, because some part of him must have known something of the sort was up. Louis resists the urge to let his eyes drift towards him, instead keeping his head on the bed and his arms behind his back. He really hopes his eyes and demeanor show arousal because he doesn’t quite know how he would react to being rejected right now.

“What have we got there, then?” Harry says, and Louis feels excitation bubbling up in his lower stomach. His tone appears casual and detached, while his voice has gone deeper. Louis already knew he wouldn’t have the upper hand, but his reaction to such a simple sentence makes it all the more obvious.

He hears it as Harry opens the little letter that is lying beside him. Louis can recite what is written on it from memory, thought about the best way to word everything for too long not to.

‘Happy birthday Harold. You’re getting old, already reaching 27. A few years and you might not even be able to play with toys anymore.

What best way to make sure your good years don’t go to waste than by offering you a good little toy you can do all you want with? I made sure to open him up well and thoroughly, but don’t worry: he didn’t come in the last two days and is feeling quite on edge. I’m sure you will find plenty of ways to use him to your desire. I’m sorry I didn’t quite manage to wrap him up, but I’m sure you will find great pleasure in that as well.

PS: he doesn’t speak, but did say something about accepting anything you see fit.’

Louis closes his eye to resist the temptation to check Harry’s reaction. Harry just might be absolutely repulsed and feel like this is an inappropriate present, one that he doesn’t enjoy in the slightest and doesn’t want any part in. Louis doesn’t quite know how they would go from there if that were the case, and he suddenly regrets not going the normal way around this and talk things through with Harry.

It’s too late now, which is usually the time when he realises he may have done something really stupid. Still, he holds still and waits for Harry to tell him what to do.

“Pretty little toy, all for me, hm?”

Louis can’t help the sigh of relief he lets out this time.

He opens his eyes when something caresses his face. He expects it to be Harry’s fingers, but is actually greeted with the sight of the red ribbon he left next to his hip, Harry sliding it on his face. Louis gulps and stares right inside Harry’s dark eyes, enraptured even as the soft texture continues down his ticklish back.

“Here I was, holding myself back, trying to protect my precious little boyfriend,” Harry starts droning on, and Louis follows him with his eyes, not moving an inch, as he walks back towards Louis’ backside. “But that’s not what my Louis wanted, was it? My Louis just wants to be a tight hole for me to sink whatever I want into, isn’t it?”

Louis doesn’t moan, hum, or even nod, but Harry doesn’t care and starts circling his wrists with the ribbon. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t help his fingers from moving, as if to reach out to his boy. He is suddenly incredibly aware of the fact no contact has been made between him and Harry as of now, which just deepens his craving for it.

“Should I tie your wrists so I can move you around however I want, fuck you for as long as I feel the need to without you moving an inch, or even leave you there, all wet and gaping for me?”

Louis desperately wants to nod, but he has the feeling this is all a test to see how well he can handle the edging, and so he stays put. Both the curiosity as to how long Harry will be pushing his buttons for, but also for how long he can handle it before potentially snapping. If Harry is the one to succumb first, Louis is pretty sure walking will be hard tomorrow.

“Or maybe… I could tie up your pretty little dick, make it my gift?”

The ribbon slides down to his balls, and Louis twitches because that isn’t something he thought about but that sounds so incredibly good right now he kind of wants to throw caution to the wind and beg for it. He would be incredibly pretty, and Harry would be able to control his orgasm that much more. He should have thought of it himself and tied it up, take Harry off guard even more.

He doesn’t have time to act on any of his thoughts, because Harry has made up his mind and starts bounding Louis’ wrists together, still resting on the dip of his back. This position is oddly comfortable, and he figures Harry knows it too and that’s why he doesn’t move him before tying him up, forcing him in a position where he can do nothing but present. He feels like he probably shouldn’t be the one who is so turned on at this thought.

“Oh baby,” Harry says as he checks if the bounds aren’t too tight, “if you knew all the fantasies I’ve had, you wouldn’t have put yourself in a position of such vulnerability. You would be running for the hills.” His hand slides down and Louis doesn’t regret foregoing the panties he had thought of, because the feel of Harry’s hands on his ass, his fingers caressing his hole as if to check it is as ready for him as Louis promised, as he should always be - it makes it all worth it. “But you can’t run now, you’re all mine for the taking, and I can do whatever I want with this body. It belongs to me right now, doesn’t it?”

Once again, Louis almost goes to reply - even more so as Harry’s pointer and middle finger dip inside of him, quick and gentle and already so big - but stops himself in time. He’s pretty sure this is just part of the game they’re playing now. Louis is at Harry’s complete mercy, to the point where it doesn’t even matter if he agrees with it or not.

His mouth isn’t gagged, however. If he wanted to, he would just have one word to say and Harry would go back to being the gentle, loving boyfriend he usually is. Louis has never wanted anything less.

“I am not going to let anything besides me enter my precious toy tonight. We will have to move around the house, and you’re too precious on all fours right now, I want to keep you right where you are.”

He says it all casually, still lazily fucking into Louis, a third finger sliding in beside the first two. The feeling of tiny needle prickles all over his body is making Louis sweat, Harry’s nonchalance in both attitude and movements affecting him deeply.

“You will love it. I will fuck you on our doorknob, the only thing holding you to safety. I will penetrate you with panhandles and candlesticks and whatever I find, and you will take it all like the good little submissive toy you are. Make you come on whatever I want before finally taking you for myself. And you will come, so many times, and you will remember it every time you cook or escort someone outside the house.”

Louis has to turn and bite down on the cover at this. Harry isn’t even pretending to ask for his opinion anymore, just letting everything out and telling Louis how it’s going to be. Louis cannot wait for this to happen, will not let Harry escape from doing all he is promising right now.

He trusts him entirely for his pleasure. How could he not, as Harry crooks his fingers and expertly jabs them in his prostate, massaging it with slow, deep circles. Louis feels tears pooling on the corner of his eyes, feels his cock starts to steadily leak, feels his mind start to drift off. Still, he holds on and keeps completely silent, doesn’t move, just takes.

And Harry keeps on giving, as he finally sits down on the bed behind Louis. He is completely out of view - not that Louis can even open his eyes at this point, his body shutting down so only Harry’s noise and touch reach him.

His fingers slide away from his prostate, which is both relieving and even more frustrating, causing the tears to finally slide down. Louis’ own fingers are gripping hard onto the restraints, wishes he could slide them in Harry’s hair as he is so used to doing. Instead, he concentrates on that so he doesn’t push back on Harry’s digits, and is rewarded by a fourth one breaching him.

It burns, even though Louis expected it and tried to open himself up even more than usual. He hasn’t ever taken so many, and knowing it’s not the end is a little daunting and a lot arousing. He can’t help the slight whine that comes out of his throat but shuts it down as soon as he registers it. Harry either really likes how hard he’s fighting to stay silent or hates it, as Louis can suddenly feel something wet next to the fingers breaching him.

He arches his back and bites down even harder, so hard he accidentally catches his lip and cuts it open. It’s the least of his problem as Harry’s tongue starts working around his fingers, soothing the burn on his hole while feeding the one in his lower belly. His legs start to tremble, and Harry goes back to sharp jabs on his prostate while he licks all around, down to Louis’ ball and up to the top of his crack. He bites down on Louis’ cheek as he goes back to steady pressure on his prostate, and Louis almost comes on the spot.

Almost, because Harry sensed it - probably from the sudden tension in his thighs and his balls retracting even higher - and immediately circled his cock, hard. A sob rips out of Louis, but he goes back to crying silently and trying to breathe with the damp cover in his mouth. Harry holds tightly onto it, letting the waves rage inside Louis without anywhere to crash. It’s bordering on the wrong side of too much, such hard pressure on both his hard-on and his prostate, and the shivers wrecking Louis’ body get stronger, uncontrollable, powerful.

Harry presses a kiss to each dimple in his back, and slowly eases the pressure off both ends. Louis drops down, not realising before how tense he had gotten. He is a puddle of desire and electricity, still wracked with aftershocks and so hard it’s actually painful. The sounds are muffled, and all sensation besides the one of each of Harry’s fingers being pulled out as well. Louis could be screaming his throat raw, he doesn’t think he would notice - is only aware of the fact he is dripping everywhere, sweat and drool and tears and precome and lube. Hopes Harry likes seeing him in such a shameful state.

“Such a pretty hole,” the sound finally reaches Louis, murmurs behind him that can barely be heard over the sound of lubrification, “always wants to be filled by me. I will give it all to you, my perfect boy, don’t you worry. Just going to play a little longer.”

Louis tenses when he feels Harry’s fingers against his sore entrance but relaxes as he puts his other hand on Louis’ lower back and lets his fingers rub softly on the inside of his wrists. He takes a deep breath. This is Harry, the one person he trusts the most on this planet. He doesn’t have anything to worry about.

He doesn’t have to speak for Harry to understand he’s ready, which he is grateful for. This is just another reminder of their connection, the one that has always allowed them to rarely check in on the other one verbally, always confident in their capacity at understanding what he needs. Louis’ mouth drops open, his tongue lolling out, and stops clenching his eyelids so hard.

The first four digits get inside easily, entering him in such a rapid succession he gets dizzy again. And then, Harry keeps going and going until suddenly, the nail of his thumb brushes over Louis’ hole, making his hips thrust forward inadvertently. Harry’s other hand goes to his hip, firm but soothing, keeping him in place with four of them while his thumb rubs gently.

Louis finds himself licking at the spot on the bed, desperate for something in his mouth, for a distraction. Harry must have been paying close attention to every shift in his expression, because the hand that had been holding onto his hip disappears, and his weight shifts - fingers still pressing into him, making Louis squirm again.

“There, baby,” he says softly, leaning and pushing something against Louis’ mouth.

Louis grabs it with his lip and understands as soon as the taste hits his tongue it’s the didlo he used to open himself up before Harry arrived, the one he discarded in the box under the bed. Louis’ blush goes all the way down his chest, and he tries to hide his face a little while still holding onto the toy. Unbeknownst to him, it had been exactly what he craved - something phallic he could take care of and fill his mouth with.

Harry keeps pushing, and his thumb finally enters Louis. The realisation itself, of having Harry’s entire hand inside him, is enough to have him pulsing desperately between his legs. The sensation of being stretched so much makes him short of breath, and he desperately sucks the tip of the dildo into his mouth, muffling whatever noise tries to escape. He feels completely at Harry’s mercy, his little thing to do whatever he wants with, and he knows as soon as Harry is completely inside him, he will come. The drag of his knuckles makes his stomach clench, desperately trying to keep still and silent and be the good warm hole Harry wants.

It keeps going and going, stretching him in ways he didn’t know were possible, big and endless and overwhelming, until suddenly,

Louis’ hole clenches on Harry’s wrist, and Harry crooks his fingers, all of them hitting his spot at once.

Louis blacks out, his orgasm too strong and sudden for him to be able to handle it properly. His world is narrowed down to Harry’s constant assault on his bundle of nerves, hand barely moving in and out of him, only enough for Louis to truly register just how stretched he is. His cock comes and comes and comes, and Louis feels Harry drop another kiss where his hand disappears and can’t even pretend the dam hasn’t been broken down entirely, sobs overtaking his entire body and mouth babbling something he doesn’t even know. His tongue, his fingers, his big hand still securing Louis so he doesn’t move too much - nothing matters besides that, and he drops.

He still feels floaty by the time he starts reconnecting to the world around him. He feels almost unbearably empty, his hole cold and gaping, even as he is now laying on his stomach. Everything is cottony, and if he closes his eyes, he feels like he’s on a cloud.

But he can’t keep them close, because he absolutely has to find Harry again. He blinks them open, vision blurry, and starts to stir when he feels a throb in his jaw. Curious, he darts his tongue out and is met with something warm and salty and hard. The hand that had been softly playing with his hair tightens abruptly, and Louis is happy when he realises the groan he just heard is Harry’s. The musky taste of his sweat, the one that is especially tangible around his groin, is lulling Louis back to safety.

He hums sweetly and lets his tongue explore the hard length in his mouth, lazily stroking it. Harry goes back to petting his hair, and Louis feels incredibly content. His hips move so he can go deeper inside Louis’ mouth, who just sighs and relaxes further.

Harry starts to lazily fuck into Louis’ mouth as his hands go back down, rubbing his shoulders - strained from the angle they were pulled at. He sucks him in even more, unmoving, letting his tongue and cheeks and throat do all the work. He loves having Harry in his mouth, loves pulling him in deeper and deeper until all he can taste, feel and see is him.

There isn’t anything urgent about it, and Louis somehow feels it’s all the more intense, while Harry massages his small wrists and grinds his hips upwards in long, slow thrusts. He isn’t demanding, still taking care of Louis even as he uses his mouth to get off, and Louis hums appreciatively again - half to show he is thankful, and half because he knows how wild that drives Harry.

“The best boy ever, couldn’t have asked for a better present,” he grunts out as his thrusts turn sharper, his hand now falling on Louis’ nape.

He’s still gentle, holding Louis down mentally more than he is physically, movements not as brutal as they both know they can get. It keeps Louis in this weird mental state where things seem just a little out of reach, and he lets his head completely relax back onto Harry’s abs, acting like the hole he was intended to be.

“I love you so much treasure,” Harry reminds him adoringly, and Louis whines right before come starts filling his mouth, one of Harry’s hands brushing through his hair while the other clenches down on his smaller one.

Louis lets himself drift off again, safe in the knowledge that his present was enjoyed and he will now be taken care of by his - in every aspect - perfect boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so not telling my therapist tomorrow i didn't get any sleep bc i was finishing a smutty fanfic of two celebrities for one of those celebs' birthday (though there's deffo something wrong there she could help with)  
> there are still no fic posts for this because I am trash, but you can come chat with me on  tumblr  if you so like


End file.
